


Making It Work

by greenfairy13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Smut, Tencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten is sulking but Tentoo knows how to stop him and how to make living together on the TARDIS work. Smut and tencest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadJules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJules/gifts).



“Well, well, well.” The meta-crisis walks into the Doctor's bed-room and loosens his tie. “Aren't we sulking again?” The half human man's mouth curls into a sly smile.

 

The Doctor, who is currently hunched over his desk, tongue poking out between his lips and working on some spare parts for the TARDIS, looks up. An annoyed expression flickers over his face. “Don't you have _stuff_ to do?” he huffs.

 

“Like?” the other Doctor prompts.

 

“How am I supposed to know?” he definitely not cries, directing his attention back at the technical devices scattered over the table. “Do your human things.” He makes a dismissive gesture, hoping it will cause the man to leave again.

 

“Since when exactly differ human things from Time Lord things?” the Doctor's counterpart inquires curiously. He doesn't get an answer.

 

The meta-crisis walks across the room and opens a cupboard. He takes out two crystal glasses from the 18th Alessandrian' century and pours two drinks. “Ta! Cymbalian vodka.”

 

The Doctor clad in brown pinstripes ignores the glass in front of him as well as the man offering him the drink rudely.

 

“We're the same man.” The half-human shakes his head. “But right now I don't get you.”

 

“I'm occupied,” he snaps impatiently.

 

“Reeeeally?!” the other Doctor drawls mockingly. “You're fuckin' sulking, that's what you are.”

 

The Doctor's head shots up at the man's choice of words.

 

He merely shrugs. “What?” he raises an eyebrow at the full Time Lord and takes a sip from his vodka. The other's eyes are drawn to his counterpart's mouth as he licks the droplets from his lips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats pointedly and pops the top button of his shirt open.

 

Stretching shamelessly on the bed he shots the immortal man a heated glance. “It's not like you're thinking about anything else recently.” Crossing his hands behind his head he whispers seductively, “I can hear you in my head. You're thinking about Rose. All. The. Time.”

 

The Doctor catches his eye and swallows hard.

 

“You think about her writhing underneath you on your bed. _This_ bed. Her hands tied to the headboard with our ties. You think about bending her over the console. You think about taking her against every coral strut on this ship. You think about her full, pink lips sucking your cock, swallowing down your come.” He pauses and gulps down his drink in one go. “Yet you do nothing.”

 

“Has no one told you it's rude to read another one's thoughts?” the Time Lord asks quietly as his eyes roam over the other man's body.

 

The part human flashes him a wide toothy grin. “Rude and not ginger – that's our fate, isn't it?”

 

An awkward silence settles between the two men. The human Doctor shifts and lies onto his side. “What's your problem?” he repeats his question from earlier. “We could have lost _everything_. I know you. You're me. You wanted to leave us in the parallel universe, Donna would have lost her memory – you'd be all alone.”

 

“I know,” the Doctor admits.

 

“So?” he raises his left eyebrow. “Is it really so bad you have to share your TARDIS with yourself?”

 

Clenching his fists the Doctor raises from his seat. “ _Sharing_?” he spits. “I'm degraded to a chauffeur! Don't you get it?! You're getting everything! My Rose, my TARDIS...” his voice cracks. “You get all the benefits without the guilt I'm carrying. You can have a human life and the life of a time traveller!”

 

“Without the guilt?” the part human asks back incredulously. “My first act was to commit genocide – and I'd do it again. And you'd do it too. I am _you_. I am the next Doctor, idiot,” he hisses. “I'm not another man but _you_. I thought if anyone would understand _what_ I am, it'd be you.”

 

“And you're human,” the Time Lord states. “You can have the best of two worlds.”

 

“You're hopeless,” the man snorts. “You don't see what's right in front of you.”

 

“Oh I can see crystal clear!” he shots back sarcastically. “I can see now what I could have had. I can watch myself now living a life with Rose from a distance. I can watch you both grow old while we gallivant across the universe. And I'm your bloody _chauffeur_!” the Doctor yells.

 

Face red and panting from barely restrained fury, the Time Lords bends over the bed. Bringing his face close to the other man he whispers, “You're an impostor – and a thief. I should have left you both behind.”

 

“And then what?” the other man asks undeterred. “Be alone? Grief? Give in to your self-pity? Sometimes you see glimpses of your future. Wasn't it dire?”

 

“It's still better than having Rose yet not at the same time.”

 

“Do you think _we're_ having a relationship?” he huffs. “She's waiting for you, for us. She sees who and what I am and loves me for it as she loves you. She won't have me without you. She won't choose you over me either. Rose will have us both – or neither.”

 

“As if you hadn't already sought her bed!” the Doctor snarls.

 

“I won't deny I tried,” the meta-crisis admits with a lascivious smile. “This time she won't make compromises. It's all or nothing.”

 

Ducking his head the half-human slides smoothly out of the bed and walks over to the table where he left the bottle of vodka. He doesn't bother using a glass this time but takes a sip right from the bottle. Not used to the heavy liquor, he coughs and tiny droplets make their way down his neck, cross his neck and finally settle in the hollow of his throat. The drops sparkle like diamonds on his flawless skin.

 

The Doctor is unable to rip his eyes away.

 

“See something you like?” he smirks. “This could be so easy, you know. We could make this work – just us three.”

 

“No,” he harrumphs. “You say you're me. Than you know why this can't work. I'll take you and Rose to Earth. You'll have everything you could ever need.”

 

“Is this that shit again about watching your beloved ones wither and die?” the meta-crisis bristles. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he stalks over to his counterpart who is by now sitting on the edge of the bed. “You're afraid to lose us again. Tell you what: with our lifestyle _you_ could be the one who doesn't live to see the next day. How much of the regeneration energy did you use to heal yourself? How much remained for me? I could live a thousand years.”

 

“What perspective,” the full Time Lord snorts. “Spending eternity with myself.”

 

“You're so blind! Don't you see? Rose didn't age a day since we last saw her. For once the universe is being kind and you're throwing it away!”

 

The meta-crisis takes another sip from the bottle before he throws it away in anger. “I'm not going to waste another second because of you!” he snarls. He unlaces his shoes and kicks them carelessly away. “I'm done,” he growls as he stalks over to the bed.

 

“Tell me what you really want,” the meta-crisis commands determinedly as he pins his counterpart's hands down beside his head.

 

The Doctor is taken off guard. He obviously didn't expect the half-human to move so quickly. Eyes blown wide he stares up into his own annoyed face. “I...” he starts.

 

“Shall I finish for you?” the meta-crisis smirks. “You've been so proud of this particular body from the first second on. We're so beautiful this time,” he moans into his double's ear. “You love our big, chocolate-coloured eyes, our lean, wiry yet strong form. You think we have gorgeously formed pouty lips. You love our flat stomach, you love to trace the muscles with your long slim fingers. You wish to be touched. You want Rose's tongue on each and every inch of this body. We regenerated into this form for her. And we're so vain – aren't we?”

 

“Are you suggesting...?” the Doctor asks helplessly. He swallows hard.

 

“Possessing this body in a whole new form?” A lascivious smile spreads over the part-human Doctor's face. “You could explore this body from an outsider's point of view. You could lick and suck it, conquer it. You could lose yourself in lust, in ways you never dared to dream of. Our vanity could have been our downfall, would things have worked out differently. Now it could grant us _everything_.” The meta-crisis' eyes are sparkling with the challenge he desires the Time Lord to accept.

 

Staring into his own face, the Doctor considers his duplicate's offer. And Rassilon! He _is_ beautiful. _They_ are beautiful. And how he wants! He wants it all. He wants Rose, he wants this man, who is him and yet not. He wants what he never allowed himself to have.

 

Making a decision, he flips the meta-crisis over. Their positions are reversed now. The half-human is trapped underneath him with his hands pinned over his head. They both have identical smirks on their faces.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” the Doctor growls. Holding the other man's hands in a firm grasp with his right hand - the hand this man grew out of - he rips his duplicate's shirt open with his other. Buttons fly in every direction as he lowers his head for a bruising kiss. The part-human's body temperature is higher than his own. Their tongues - one cold, one hot - slide against each other. He bites down hard on the human's bottom lip until he feels the metallic taste of blood.

 

Panting, the meta-crisis stares up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

 

“You like that,” the Time Lord states.

 

“Take me hard. Fast. Don't be gentle. There's no need to be. It's just you.” He grins salaciously.

 

“I don't intend to,” he answers. The Doctor's long fingers slide over his duplicate's perfectly defined ribs until he reaches the hem of his blue trousers. His tongue slides over the part-human's nipples. This man's body is a bit more fragile than his own, a bit more delicate. He's brittle. This world might rip him from his hands again every second just to hurt him. Giving in now, falling is dangerous. That's his last chance to refrain, to stay a chauffeur.

 

He doesn't want to.

 

He disposes the other man from his pants in one swift movement and now he's bare. Naked he lies before his eyes.

 

The half-human Doctor is perfect, royal. Each and every muscle is perfectly sculpted. His cock stands proudly before him. He's fully erect and a little drop of pre-cum glistens on the tip, begging to be licked off.

 

Lowering his head, the Doctor engulfs his counterpart's hard knob. He tastes the salty, musky fluid, savours it and his doppelgänger moans low in his throat. The human's fingers are tangled in his hair, play with the soft strands at the base of his neck while his own hands caress the soft hair on his thighs.

 

He releases the man's flesh with a wet pop and starts crawling up his body. The scene is almost obscene. The Doctor is still fully dressed while the other Doctor is naked except for a torn shirt and his tie that is still hanging askew his neck. The part-human man's hair is rumpled while his own is still artfully tousled.

 

Biting down softly on the part Time Lord's shoulder, he disposes him of his crinkled shirt and the tie. He sucks and licks his counterpart's throat. His own cock is begging to be touched, longing for friction. When the Doctor can't ignore the building pressure between his legs any longer, he stands up.

 

“Turn around and bend over,” he orders the meta-crisis in a low voice.

 

The man complies quickly. His cheek rests against the pillows, he's propped up on his elbows and his well-rounded ass is high up in the air.

 

The room is silent except for the sound of a zipper being lowered.

 

“I'm going to fuck you now,” the Doctor announces and the other man shudders in response.

 

Stepping closer, he smooths a hand down the meta-crisis's spine. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, before spreading the cheeks of his ass. The part-human is trembling in anticipation.

 

Inserting first one, than two fingers, he prepares the human's entrance for his impressive girth. He thrusts back into his hand, encourages him.

 

“Impatient?” the Doctor asks giggling.

 

“Bloody tease,” he grumbles huskily.

 

“Say _please_ ,” the Time Lord demands cheekily.

 

“Just give me a good shag already,” he whimpers impatiently.

 

“Tzk, tzk, tzk...what will Rose think if we're so rude in bed?” he responds huskily.

 

“She's just as starved as us. She'll beg us to fuck her hard – and we'll obey. We'll have her in turns. I'll pound into her while she sucks your cock off. I'll kiss her spine while she rides you. I'm going to have a good wank while I watch you two fuck on the console and then I'm going to lick her cunt until she screams our names. And you'll be the one begging,” he finishes with a naughty smile in his voice.

 

“Guh,” is everything the Doctor can say in response. Unable to hold back any longer, he thrusts hard into his counterpart. The other man sucks in a ragged breath as he hisses in pain and pleasure.

 

“Too much?”

 

“Not even remotely.”

 

“Good,” the Doctor replies and starts a punishing rhythm. He slams his hips against the other man's ass over and over again, pushes as deeply as possibly. His hand fists his counterpart's cock, his thumb swipes over the sensitive tip. Pumping him that recklessly, it doesn't take the Doctor long until the meta-crisis is moaning for him in pleasure.

 

And then he's there. He gasps once and holds his breath before he's spurting hot, sticky seed over the Doctor's fingers.

 

Grabbing his counterpart's hips hard enough to leave bruises, he thrusts into him forcefully, buries himself fully. “You're so tight and hot,” he grinds out through gritted teeth. The meta-crisis clenches, tightens his back entrance even more. He's riding this other Doctor now in earnest as he loses himself in his own pleasure. His hips piston against the other man, the tip of his cock rubs against a spot deep inside this second man. He wants to draw out his lust forever, wants to last the sensation, but then he opens his eyes and takes in the form of his own body: he's sweating, trembling, incredibly sexy and all _his._

 

The Doctor is being pushed over the edge. Time and space, adventures, pain and guilt – for one glorious moment none of this matters. Only the rush of lust, the intensity of his orgasm rushing through his veins matters.

 

He collapses on top of his doppelgänger. His weight presses him into the pillows, his clothed form covers the naked man trapped underneath him.

 

The meta-crisis starts to chuckle. He eases the Doctor gently off of him with a little wiggle.

 

“What's so funny?” the Doctor demands to know as he tries to catch his breath.

 

The meta-crisis meanwhile bursts out into wholehearted laughter. “I never thought seducing you would work,” he admits. “Rose!” he calls their beloved woman's name. “You can come out now.”

 

Grinning like the cat who caught the canary, Rose steps into the room. She's wearing break-neck heels, a silky corset, lacy knickers and a matching garter.

 

Both Doctors jaws slacken.

 

Turning to his counterpart the meta-crisis says, “She'll play us like a violin!”

 

“Oh, I intend playing with you,” Rose winks.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3!

The Doctor scampers off of the bed. Pointing an accusing finger at his Rose while trying to hold his pants upright, he hisses, “ _You_ planned this!”

 

The meta-crisis raises his eyebrow lazily as he sits up on his haunches. The part-human doesn't bother covering himself in the slightest. “Of course it was Rose. Who else would be that brilliant if not our precious girl?” Winking, he flashes their Goddess a proud grin. “I have to say, this was quite pleasurable – I don't even see why you're upset.”

 

“Why I'm upset?” the Doctor growls in a low voice usually reserved for Daleks. His temper flares and he knows the furious look he's directing at the woman before him brought him the nickname the _Oncoming Storm_.

 

Rose however doesn't shy away from him. Instead she places a soothing hand on his lower arm, but her lower lip is trembling slightly as she speaks. “I'm sorry, Doctor,” she whispers.

 

“There's no need to be,” the part Time Lord chimes in. “He'll be sorry in a second, if he keeps acting like an arse.” The meta-crisis glowers at his counterpart.

 

“I wasn't talking to you,” the Doctor snaps angrily. “And you weren't the one who got tricked into...”

 

“No, I was the one who got fucked.” The meta-crisis rolls his eyes at his doppelgänger. “Quite literally. And you enjoyed it a lot – there's absolutely no need falling back into old habits now.”

 

Rose directs a pleading look at the part-human incarnation of the time travelling alien. “It's okay. I'm really getting it now. He wasn't ignoring me, he just doesn't want me here.”

 

“No, Rose!” the meta-crisis cries. Shooting daggers at the Doctor, he rises on his knees.

 

“What? He wouldn't even finish the sentence,” Rose mumbles. Looking down at her barely clothed body, she flushes a deep shade of pink. Embarrassment causes her to fidget nervously with the hem of her corset.

 

“I told you it doesn't need saying!” the Doctor counters and the other man buries his face in his hands.

 

“Oh sod it,” he groans in exasperation. “You can't be serious!”

 

“I!” the Doctor whips around, directing his infuriated glare at his human incarnation. “You call me blind? We lost _everything_ we ever had, ever loved! Our children! Our granddaughter! Our planet! Every friend who ever travelled with us on this ship! They died, they left, never looked back. _You_ of all people should be able to envision what will happen when Rose leaves!” His chest is heaving, his breathing has gone heavy, his fists are clenched and tears are glistening in the corner of the Time Lord's eyes.

 

“I'm not going to leave you,” Rose tells her Doctor determinedly. “I swallowed time to keep you safe. I tore down the walls between the universes to be with you. I rewrote time because I couldn't accept your death. I couldn't accept a world without you, a universe without you wasn't worth living in! _Nothing_ will ever keep me from your side.” She makes a pause and swallows. “Unless you tell me to go. I won't bother you ever again – just tell me I should go.”

 

The Doctor's breath catches in his throat. He remembers all the times he sent her away for her own good, for the sake of his own hearts. If he keeps her, the sake of the universe won't remain to be the most important thing on his mind. It's selfish to love someone so endlessly for. Such an all-engulfing love doesn't leave room for much else.

 

He can't be a Doctor with her at his side.

 

The moment he has to decide again between her fate and the fate of the universe, the universe will lose.

 

He won't be able to give her up again.

 

The Doctor stares at Rose for a long moment. It's selfish, it's wrong not to send her away.

 

“I love you,” he finally says. “I can't tell you to leave, cause I need you like air.”

 

Cupping her face in his hands, he presses a hesitant, chaste kiss against her pliant lips. They are softer and sweeter than he ever imagined. Her skin smells like soap, sea and sun. A fine scent emanates from her hair. He's unable to define what the taste and scent of her resembles. It's everything beautiful in this world and more. It's Rose.

 

The chaste kiss turns more urgent. He opens his mouth with a groan, swipes his tongue along the seam of her lips. She grants him entrance without reluctance. Finally he can savour her wet flesh. He entwines their tongues in a dance that always stands at the beginning of the only dance that matters – love.

 

Pulling her flush against him, he walks her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

 

He releases her at last. His hungry eyes devour her, memorize every detail about her: her golden eyes filled with endless love, devotion and trust, her golden hair, the pink tint on her cheeks, her wide smile. His gaze travels south to the swell of her breasts, the curves of her hips and her long, well-toned legs.

 

The silky corset with its mean little hooks hides her treasures from him. The lacy knickers, the black garter and her shiny stockings have become obstacles he has to overcome.

 

Growling, he pushes her onto the bed into his counterpart's waiting arms. The meta-crisis encircles her waist gently. He scoots to the headboard and beckons Rose to settle her head in his lap. When she's comfortable, he lowers his head to give her a loving kiss. Slim fingers trace the contour of her jawline, a soft smile plays along his lips.

 

The Doctor starts shedding his suit-jacket. Giving Rose a smoldering look, he walks towards the bed. He crawls up the length of her body until they are face to face.

 

“Play us like a violin?” he whispers seductively into her ear. A wicked grin spreads across his face. “You _tricked_ me into shagging my double.” Rose shudders when his hot breath hits her skin.

 

“You outwitted the high and mighty Time Lord,” the meta-crisis chuckles.

 

“You always wander off,” the Doctor states solemnly.

 

“You make us worry.”

 

“Never listen to us.”

 

“So stubborn, our Rose.”

 

“Always refuses to accept the meaning of the word _impossible_.”

 

“I literally got _fucked_ because of you.”

 

“Usually _we_ do the fucking.”

 

“It's time we teach you a lesson.”

 

The Doctor's silken tie rustles as he slides it from his neck and the two aliens lock eyes. A silent agreement is being made. The Doctor distracts Rose with a kiss while handing the tie to his double behind her back.

 

His counterpart's fingers caress her arms, slide along her soft skin until her hands are guided behind her back. Fast as lightning he binds her wrists to the headboard.

 

“Got you!” the Time Lord winks and clicks his tongue smugly against his teeth. Rose moans and pulls at her bindings.

 

“Nothing will happen you aren't comfortable with,” the part-human Doctor assures her from behind. He kisses her throat, grazes along her collarbone with his teeth and Rose gasps as he bites down gently.

 

“I know,” Rose replies. Turning her head, she presses a wet, open mouthed kiss to the half-human's bare chest.

 

A naughty grin spreads across the Time Lord's face as he watches his pink and yellow Goddess in his counterpart's arms, tied to the bed and almost naked.

 

His double's hands slide along her body. His fingers slip under the hem of her corset and she arches towards him. Long fingers pinch her nipples, knead her soft mounds and the Doctor groans.

 

He starts shedding his clothes, all the while watching the pair on the bed with rapt attention. His breathing becomes laboured and he's relieved when the last piece of clothing finally hits the floor. The bed dips under the Doctor's weight as he crawls onto it and settles himself between Rose's legs.

 

“Come here,” she begs her Doctor and pulls at her restraints to get closer to him. He smirks in response and pulls her legs apart.

 

The meta-crisis is meanwhile busy unhooking her corset. Finally he has reached the last little hook and the garment falls off of her. Her breasts are more perfect than the Doctor ever imagined. Her nipples are taut little buds from a beautiful shade of pink. She keens when the human lowers his head to take the fresh berry into his mouth and starts sucking.

 

While Rose is distracted, the Doctor pulls off her heels and starts rolling down her stockings carefully.

 

Snapping out of her pleasure, Rose locks eyes with the Time Lord. “Need you. Need you both,” she pants.

 

“Not yet,” the Doctor winks. “You played your little game. _Our turn_ ,” he whispers lasciviously. “Bare at last,” he growls while pulling down her knickers roughly. Rose's legs are spread wide, inviting him to take her. “What shall I do now, hm?” he asks while peppering her thighs with feather-light, teasing kisses. “What do you want?”

 

“Touch me,” she chokes out.

 

“Here?” He caresses her knee. “Or here?” His tongue licks along the inside of her leg. “Or _here_?” he asks while pushing the tip of his forefinger into her throbbing centre.

 

Her response is immediate. Back arching off the bed, she presses into his touch, tears forcefully at the tie until the Doctor is worried she might hurt herself.

 

“Definitely here,” he murmurs. Taking pity on her, he pushes his finger all the way into her while his calloused thumb rubs circles on her clit. Her wetness is coating his fingers, the smell of her arousal is enough to drive the Doctor insane. He _needs_ to taste her.

 

His tongue darts out to join the game. He takes a long lick from her cunt. But this first taste isn't remotely enough. His mouth closes around her. His right hand slides under her bum, presses her closer, while he guides her leg over his shoulder with his other.

 

Tapering his tongue, he thrusts as forcefully into her as possible. He's working her with lips, fingers and teeth, sucks and licks until she's screaming from lust. He feels her contracting and convulsing around his tongue as pleasure surges through her. Her orgasm rushes through her and the Doctor ruts against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure between his own legs.

 

Grinning smugly, he lets her leg fall from his shoulder. Rose's eyes are heavy-lidded, she's panting and he can almost hear the rapid beating of her precious single heart.

 

A wicked expression flickers over her face. “I think it's time for your turn,” she tells him huskily. “I want to taste you too.”

 

The Doctor gulps. Imagining her pink lips around his hot, swollen cock is almost enough to drive him over the edge.

 

“Let me lick you,” Rose requests.

 

She doesn't has to ask twice. He crawls up the length of her body until his hard length is right above her face. Her plump lips part and her rosy tongue takes a first hesitant lick from his tip. The Doctor has to brace himself on the headboard.

 

Her head rises and her mouth parts. She engulfs his throbbing knob, caresses it with her tongue. The Doctor's knuckles turn white from the effort of not thrusting into her. It takes all of his willpower not to fuck her mouth recklessly.

 

Rose hollows out her cheeks, sucks him in until he hits the back of her throat. Hot saliva coats his length as he slides impossibly deep into her mouth. She opens her eyes, looks at him full of hunger and his legs start to tremble. Her tongue slides around his cock, savours him like a delicious cone of ice-cream and his hips jerk forward on their own accord. Rose moans low in her throat and the vibrations send him over the edge. Salty, viscous seed spurts into her mouth as she swallows each and every drop greedily down.

 

Gratefully a pair of strong, lean arms encircles the Doctor's waist before he collapses on her chest. The part-human settles him at her side. Too exhausted from the intensity of his pleasure, he can't do much more than draw lazy circles on Rose's arm.

 

The meta-crisis starts untying her gently. He presses soft kisses to each wrist. When she's free, he pulls her on top of him for a sensual kiss. His hands stroke her back, dance up and down her spine and goosebumps spread over her delicate skin.

 

Rose shifts until the meta-crisis' length is positioned at her entrance. The tip of his cock nudges her centre, teases her.

 

“I need you inside me,” she breathes.

 

The male's hips jerk up at her admission. He squeezes her bum, pulls her urgently towards his cock. Rose rises up on her knees. She's straddling the part Time Lord's lap. Her skin is flushed, her eyes blown wide from lust.

 

“Can't wait much longer.” She sinks down on him, takes him inside her inch by inch. Bracing herself on the meta-crisis' chest, she starts rocking up and down.

 

The half-human's mouth falls open, his eyes close.

 

“Good?” Rose asks.

 

“Oh yes,” he replies.

 

She's taking her time, works him slowly. The human Doctor's fingers clasp around her hips. He's trying to guide her rhythm but Rose obviously enjoys being in charge now. She's smiling wickedly down at her second Time Lord.

 

Growling, he flips her onto her back without slipping out of her. He entwines their fingers, pins her down with the weight of his body and thrusts deeply into her heat. Then he stills completely. Rose's mouth opens in a silent cry. She wiggles underneath him, tries to spur him into action but the meta-crisis prefers to torture her.

 

“More,” she begs.

 

He arches an eyebrow in response. “More what?”

 

“More, just more,” she groans.

 

“ _Tell me_ ,” he hisses. “More of what?”

 

“More of you! More of your cock. Deeper, harder, faster,” she almost sobs.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” he whispers into her ear and his hips take up speed. He's pounding into her, hitting the rough spot deep inside her.

 

The Doctor sneaks a hand between his beloved coupling companions. He rubs Rose's clit and together with the meta-crisis' forceful thrusts, Rose screams her pleasure a second time this night. The other Doctor follows only moments later.

 

Panting, sweaty and sticky the three of them lie on the bed. Rose is sandwiched between her two Doctors and indeed, they are _hers_ in every sense. Her bum rests against the Doctor's length and he feels himself harden again at her close proximity.

 

“I hope you're up for round two,” he breathes into her ear, already rolling her back against him.

 

“Again?” she squeaks incredulously.

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” the meta-crisis winks.

 

“We haven't shagged in years,” the Doctor informs her.

 

“Centuries, really.”

 

“You won't leave this bed for a very long time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
